When Ice Meets Darkness
by ArcticFox319
Summary: A new demigod has come to Camp Half Blood and in a surprising way to! Will this demigod be able to help our favorite heroes save Leo, or will she only cause more trouble. Read to find out! (This is set after Blood of Olympus)
1. The New Camper

**Author's Note:**

**So I made a Reyco one-shot, and it was a big hit! So now that I know PJO and HOO are where the reviewers are at! So this story will be awesome and I hope you all will review and check out my other stories. I will try as hard as I can to keep Nico's POV as dark as possible. Anyways I hope you all will enjoy.**

**Edit: **

**Hey I decided to go back through and edit this to make it longer and more detailed. So enjoy.**

**Also I just wanted to say, I know that Nico's gay and all, but for the purpose of this story please pretend he's not. I really don't want comments saying that he's gay if I choose to give him a girlfriend later in the story.**

Percy's POV

We're all at dinner today and Jason finally convinced Nico to sit at our table, unfortunately that meant most of our friends came over too. I mean I can't say I'm upset about it, I just want some time alone with my Wise Girl. Ever since Chiron lifted the assigned tables so that we could sit together I haven't really had a chance to be with her. Maybe after dinner I'll take her to the lake, yeah that's what I'll do. We'll have plenty of alone time there.

So anyways back on track, Annabeth says I get off track all lot; we were all talking and having fun. Even Nico was starting to loosen up, but still if the wrong person said the wrong thing, well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. The last time the Stolls tried something like that he sent them on a little "visit" to the infirmary.

Then Jason accidentally said Leo's name. Everyone at the table froze, and Jason realized his mistake. His eyes grow wide as all of our thoughts begin to drift towards the elvish boy. No one has heard from him, Nico doesn't think he's dead, and we all have been holding onto the thought that he's still out there.

Eventually our conversation starts back up, but it's still awkward. We were talking when I saw something up at the hill. I was about to get up to check it out when Nico got up, beating me to it. I wasn't the only one who noticed him get up, but Jason was the one to ask him why, he apparently just didn't see the flash in the barrier. It seems that ever since Annabeth and I got out of Tartarus thathe and Jason had been getting along really well. I guess I might be a little jealous, I mean not his type?!

"Where are you going," Jason asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"I just think I saw something up on the hill. It might not be anything, but I just want to go up to check anyways," he says casually. Walking out towards the border.

-LINE BREAK-

Unknown POV

Running, that's all I seem to know how to do lately. With hellhounds and other monsters chasing after me I don't think I have a chance. It's not even fair, although I guess the life of a demigod never really is. I had thrown my sword ahead at an attempt to clear a path to get to camp. Now I can't even see it, I'm beginning to regret it though. With injuries all over my body, I'm surprised I made it this far.

Speaking of injuries, I feel my flesh start to sear and I see a monster of some kind spitting fire out of its mouth onto my leg. In fact I can't even name a bunch of the monsters here, but it looks like a mini one-headed hydra, scaly and disgusting. It seems like they're targeting my legs so I can't run, go figure, the one time I need to get somewhere the monsters are suddenly smart. Stupid Gaea, making not only all of the monsters come back, but making them smarter too! I barely manage to hold back a scream as I force myself to keep running toward what I hope is the camp. Then I see the tree, the symbol of safety, and the border line of Camp Half Blood. I know that as long as I get across that border line, I'll be safe. With the monsters on my tail and my sword who knows where, my last hope is that tree. I put every last ounce of my strength into one final sprint, and I jump through the border, losing consciousness in the process.

-LINE BREAK-

Nico's POV

I didn't want to leave, but it was better to know if we had a new demigod, or if a monster got past our defenses. So I walk up to Thalia's tree and I do see monsters… on the other side… staring at a girl… on our side.

From the looks of it the girl barely made it to camp. She's laying on her side and I can see several cuts and burns all down her arms and legs. Her clothes hang loosely off of her body, in tatters. There are at least three hellhounds, an empousa or two,and too many others to name that had been chasing her.

I hear the empousa muttering to themselves, "foolish girl escaped," and "lucky for her that she did to, our playdate was about to get real,". I shiver when I think about what the empousa might have done to her if she didn't escape. Then I see something glittering in an injured one's back, a sword. I assume it's hers so I swiftly finish off the monster and grab it, shrinking into a snowflake hair clip of some kind. I go back to the border and pick up the girl to take her back down to the infirmary. I see that she's injured, badly, worse than I originally thought. So I take off running to the infirmary, not really wanting to shadow travel and be out of energy when I get down there, in case they need to know what happened. I see that people are coming out of the mess hall from dinner.

"Nico," Piper says excitedly, as if she had something amazing to tell me, her smile fading when she sees the girl. She just nods in understanding and helps me carry the girl to the infirmary, a place I didn't want to see after I was pretty much held captive by Will.

When we set the girl down and Piper runs to get a healer, I get a better look at the girl. She has pale blonde hair, like a platinum blonde, and is really pale. Her clothes are tattered, like she's been on the run for awhile.

I decide to go back out to see if she lost anything else in the snow, figuring that if she's been on the run that she'd have something that she keeps her stuff in. I grab a coat, since it's the middle of winter, and go to check it out. Walking out I see that the monsters have left, all except one hellhound. It's digging at something in the snow, so I snap my fingers and it runs off. I find a small bag that's a pale blue color and has a snowflake on the front of it where it was digging before.

_'This girl must really like snowflakes,'_ I think.

I open the bag and I see that it's magical. I've seen bags like this before; they never fill up or get any heavier, enchanted. More than likely a gift from Lord Hermes. He's been known to give stuff like this to demigods on the run. I start walking back to camp to give her the bag, or at least set it in her room. I see Chiron coming out of the infirmary and he starts walking over to me.

"Piper told me you found that demigod," Chiron says.

"Yeah, I found her up by the border. Lot's of monsters following her it looked like," I say.

"Did you find anything of hers?" he asks hurriedly.

Probably just wanting to find some information on whose kid she may be. With that many monsters it's possible that she's a child of the Big Three. Although she didn't have that kind aura more cold, and slightly fading when I found her. I assume that nothing bad has gone wrong seeing that she was unconscious when I found her. They probably just gave her some ambrosia, maybe some nectar.

I hold up the bag and the hairpin and he grabs them. He examines it and throws it into the air. I hear him gasp at the sight of the silver blade as he quickly throws the sword into the air, it transforming back into a snowflake. He walks inside, taking them with him, gesturing for me to follow him. I scowl and follow him to her room, but we pass the room she was in before and she isn't in there.

Then I realize that they must have taken her to the intensive care unit. That only happens when patients refuse to eat ambrosia or drink any nectar.

**Author's Note:**

**Uh oh, who is this new demigod? Why won't she eat any ambrosia? All these questions and more to be answered next chapter. Please remember to review.**

**Edit:**

**First edit done, there's only so much you can do with old chapters without affecting everything that happens in the future, *sigh*. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Oh! My! Flippin! Gods! You people are amazing! Thank you all for reviewing, also for the favorites/follows. Just a warning for you I also have Frozen stories and am planning on writing on a bunch of different stories, so beware if you don't like Frozen (if you haven't seen, watch it) and you favorite me as an author; then just ignore those posts. So here is my shout out to…**

**katiecookie431,**

**daughterofposeidon2001,**

**f170 (guest),**

**Thank you guys for reviewing/favoriting (don't care if it's not a word auto correct I'll use it if I want to)/ following for the story and me. Sorry if I missed anyone, now that the ridiculously long author's note is over, on to the story.**

**Edit:**

** Well, two edits in two days, you guys are lucky my new couch is so comfy.**

_Then I realize that they must have taken her to the intensive care unit. That only happens when patients refuse to eat ambrosia or drink any nectar._

Nico's POV

This girl must be either crazy, or absolutely insane! It's one thing not to eat ambrosia when it's not exactly life threatening, but when it is, that's another story. Before we get in the room Chiron hands me her stuff.

When we get into the room I see the girl is awake, her beautiful crystal blue orbs staring up fearfully. She's looking all around the room, her head jerking all over the place. I see that around her stomach is a rope.

"She still won't eat ambrosia. She's been screaming something about poison, but she won't let us get within five feet of her to see if she has been poisoned." Will **(not a Solangelo story just saying, although Will may appear a lot) **says. "We had to tie her down," Will says guiltily. I shrug and look back at the girl.

The girl says something that no one can understand, except me. That was not a good sign, it meant she was really close to death and could die if she didn't get ambrosia soon. While to everyone else she was speaking gibberish to me she was saying, "Get away! No more poison! I won't let you touch me!"

I speak to her telepathically, and I say, "Calm down, we are here to help you."

"No I won't fall for your tricks again empousa** (they can be in the form of guys right? Right?!)**, your charmspeak won't work anymore!Never again!" She says thrashing around in the bed.

While she's screaming I grab a piece of ambrosia and manage to get her to eat a small piece of it. She swallows it and gags trying to spit it out, but we can all hear her now.

"You're safe, you made it to camp."

"Prove it," she says harshly with a small touch of fear. Chiron raises his eyebrow and pulls open the curtains. She sees all the campers with their orange camp T-shirts. She gasps and then stares at all of us wide eyed. "So wait, you really are Chiron and… wait you have my bag and sword! Give 'em to me!"

I start to hand her the stuff, but Will grabs it from me and says, "Oh no, you're not getting these until you eat some ambrosia."

She groans, but grabs a piece stuffs a piece in her mouth, gagging the second she puts it into her mouth.

"Why do you gag when you eat it," I ask because it usually tastes good to me.

"It tastes like home," she says then she whispers to herself, "I don't need anymore things to remind me of it."

Some of her bruises heal, but when she tries to stand up she falls and her legs are covered with scars and burns. I see some on her arms and a few on her face. I can tell that she had been through all lot.

"Why do you have so many scars?"

"From burns," she answers as though it's obvious.

"So why didn't they heal?" another healer asks.

She turns her head and mutters something under her breath that sounded like 'I need you Apollo' and a blinding light appears.

"Dad?" the healers utter amazed.

The girl blushes and turns to him as he starts to talk. "So Kat what can I do for you?"

"Wait you know her?" I ask amazed.

"Course little dude," he says as I scowl. "She always calls me, she'll explain."

"Well first you should know my name, it's Katrina, but you can call me Kat. Second off my burns can only be healed by a god of medicine, hence Apollo here, because I am literally a daughter of snow. I am Katrina daughter of Khione, the Greek goddess of ice and snow. Explanation enough?" she asks then we nod while Apollo yawns.

"Okay, so do you have payment for me?"

"You know the deal, no payment until afterwards."

"Payment?" Will asks confused, at least I'm not the only one.

Apollo just handed her a vial filled with a blue liquid and holds his hand out. She quickly drinks it and her burns and scars disappear. She closes her eyes and then when she opens them they begin to glow, she cups her hands and starts moving them around a glowing orb of ice. In a few seconds it becomes a detailed, swirling, sun.

"I suggest you all close your eyes," Kat says then she closes her eyes as well. Then a golden light erupts and when we open our eyes the sun is a brilliant golden and seems to have flames coming off of it and is swirling.

"You surprise me every time," Apollo says putting it on then disappearing into a puff of smoke.

A small fire is on the floor and Kat shoots a blast of blue at it and it disappears, leaving us all amazed.

She gets up and I finally get a chance to actually see what she looks like. She is about my height **(*cough *taller*cough* sorry I got a bad cough) **thin, but still looks healthy. She has platinum blonde that goes just past her shoulders and is wavy. Her eyes are crystal blue and she is pale. Her clothes were tattered so earlier they gave her a hospital gown. When she sees what she's wearing she grabs her bag and runs to the bathroom. When she comes out she's wearing an aqua shirt that goes to her knees, white leggings, white fur boots, and her snowflake clip behind her ear.

"So is anyone gonna show me my cabin?" I step forward and she follows me to her cabin.

When we get there she looks disgusted. I don't blame her; whoever designed the cabins has no sense at all. My cabin looked like where a vampire would live. When we get inside she immediately starts redesigning. The entire cabin was white and within seconds it was decorated with snowflakes and swirls of blue.

"How do you do that?" I ask amazed, my mouth hanging open.

"Same way you and the saviors of the world do. Also close your mouth and quit acting like a geek," she snaps. My immediate reaction is looking hurt, but I quickly hide it with a scowl and I storm out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (LINE BREAK) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat's POV

"Same way you and the saviors of the world do. Also close your mouth and quit acting like a geek," I snap. He looks almost hurt and horrified for a second then he scowls and storms out.

"What's his problem," I whisper.

I start to unpack and I make some more decorations. I add a pale blue bookshelf to a corner and put some books that I brought with me when I left my house **(more on that later)** including, the Hunger Games Series and Harry Potter. I found it kind of funny how much like the life of a demigod that was.

A bell rings and I assume that it means dinner, but I decide to skip it. I keep working on my cabin and soon it is completely how I want. So I head outside and I decorate it for Christmas. The cabin soon has blue snowflakes painted on the sides. Icicles are placed on the roof, expertly if I do say so myself. I make small lamps and light some blue energy inside of them, making them glow and change shades. Then Chiron announces that there will be a campfire tonight. Of course I ignore it; fire just isn't really my thing, turns out that a lot of people agree with me.

I just decide to go to bed; usually using my powers doesn't drain me like this. I get into bed and turn the lights out.

**Author's Note:**

**So how did everyone like chapter 2? Oh and I have a completion for you, whoever can tell me what this is from that is the first gets a prize having to do with an idea. You will get to choose a very important idea later in the story! So here is the saying…**

**(Put in song form)'don't be a jerk, it's Christmas!'**

**There you go now don't forget to review!**

**Edit:**

** So this chapter was actually pretty good in length. I just went through to fix up a few mistakes. Chapter three's edit may be up today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**I know, I am officially the worst author in the history of fanfiction. *Ducks behind a trash can* I sincerely apologise I had a speech to write and memorise, I have basketball five days a week, and indoor soccer training on one of the days. So it's quite possible that Tuesday and the later on during the weekends that I will post. Now this story takes place on December 10th, so in the story it is the 11th. Which is why Percy and Annabeth are not at school. And yes I took them out of school with an early Christmas break for my own selfish needs.**

**Oh and before I forget gezundheit won the contest so if you could PM me that would be perfect! The quote was from the Spongebob Christmas special. **

**Onto the story I love you all for reviewing and happy late Valentines day and as a present I have made a cover page! It took awhile to find an app but I finally did! Hope you all like it! **

**Edit:**

** Enjoy!**

Kat's POV:

When I wake up it's about six in the morning so I start to get ready. I go over to the bathroom and take an ice cold shower. I put on a pair of white jeans and a pale blue tank-top with white and light gray swirls that look sort of like snowflakes. Drying my hair I see my clip by my bed so I pull my hair back into a ponytail, putting my clip on the band. I leave the cabin and I see a few random campers walking around.

"I don wanna geh up."

"Seaweed Brain you will do what I tell you to!" She pauses, as if pondering what she could do to get him up. "There are blue pancakes in the dining hall," she says playfully.

I see a guy in sea green gym shorts run out of the Poseidon cabin, shirtless.

"Percy! You have to put a shirt on!"

"Why?" he asks. "Do you think it's distracting?" I smirk at this as he just stands

I can see her roll her eyes and Percy runs back just as a girl, with her blond hair in a ponytail, runs out of the cabin and they collide. They kiss quickly and Percy runs in the cabin and puts on an orange Camp Half Blood shirt

I continue to walk towards the dining hall for breakfast. When I get there I find the table made out to Khione. I find a plate of pancakes and a glass of hot chocolate, I grab my plate and go over to burn pancakes for Hermes and Apollo, the two gods that helped me the most. When I get back to my table I find the girl from earlier there.

"Hey, Kat is it?" she asks and I nod. "I heard that you're new here so you obviously don't know too much about us, but what you did last night, not cool," she gets up in my face."You should watch how you talk to who about what, got it, Kat? Now since you're all alone over here would you like to come over to the big kids table and stop calling people names, or are you gonna stay at the kiddy table?"

I stand up and start to walk away, but she grabs my arm and stares into my eyes. She does this for about 30 seconds before I get annoyed.

"Fine," I say, just wanting to get her out of my face.

I can see the shock settling on her face at the sound of my voice, she clearly wasn't expecting a response. She nods and leads me to the table. She sits down, but I remain standing. Everyone at the table turns and stares at me. A girl, Cherokee, it looks like moves over to make room for me. She starts to talk to the guy across from her.

"Jason, are you guys gonna come with us when we go to see the movie."

"Pipes I've already told you I don't want to see a movie!"

A boy with raven colored hair and sea green eyes, who I remember is Percy, shouts from the other side of the table, "We're going to see the SpongeBob Movie," he taunts.

"SpongeBob?" the blond, Jason, asks.

"Yep," Percy says.

"So we are-" Jason says, interrupted halfway through his question.

"Can we please stop acting like she's not here. She's sitting right beside you and nobody's going to even introduce themselves!" Nico says loudly.

"Nico's right. Hi I'm Piper McLean and I'm the daughter of Aphrodite," the Cherokee says guiltily.

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena."

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Oh, and you should be able to meet Frank and Hazel soon, they're coming here for Christmas," Annabeth says.

"I'm Kat, daughter of Khione," I say introducing myself and I'm about to say more when I'm interrupted by Chiron.

"Hello campers and welcome to new campers. As you all know every Christmas we do a different competition. This year it was the Apollo Cabin's turn to pick," everyone groans at this and Chiron stamps his hoof on the ground. "Enough!" at this everyone quiets down. "Thank you. It has been decided that a duet singing competition will be held," he says pausing, almost as if daring someone to say something. "Mr. D has chosen who will pick the partners," Chiron says looking towards Lord Dionysus.

He grins an almost yellow toothed smile, as if plotting all of our deaths as we speak. Who knows, maybe he is.

"I choose," he pauses for drama. "The Hermes cabin!"

Cheers erupt from an overly-packed table while everyone else just glares at Mr. D. He shrugs as though to say, 'What are you gonna do about it?'. So far the god seems like an oversized child to me.

The couples get up and go over to the Stolls, probably to threaten them to have the couples together. Nico walks out of the pavilion and I'm left at the table alone. I get up and walk out as well. This singing competition sounds cool, I just wish I didn't have to do this with a partner.

**Author's Note:**

**So how did you like it? Please review!**

**Edit:**

**I hope you enjoyed this, more edits up soon!**


	4. Pranks

Author's Note:

Okay so I know it's been like…. I lost track. And I am SOOOO sorry. Dodges a garbage can. Well this will just be how it all comes together on who Kat will partner with. It will just be an entourage of pranks and fun times.

Third Person:

When Kat leaves the dining hall she sees the Stolls setting up a prank.

"Who's the prank for this time?" She asks.

The Stolls whisper in her ear and she grins evilly with them.

Kat's POV:

"C'mon Nico it'll be fun! I heard that the Stolls are going to start planning who the partners might be!"

Nico just sighs and keeps walking. I follow behind him and give the signal to the Stolls. All of the sudden a bucket of glue dumps all over him.

"What in Hades!" I hear him say. "KAT!"

I giggle knowing that the glue wasn't the end of it. A bucket of glitter and rainbow feathers dump on his head.

"Yes! A team for the win!" Connor yells down from the roof.

"I swear Kat I'm going to send you to Tartarus when I catch you!"

"If you catch me!" I yell running in circles around him.

As a final touch I toss a small ball of blue energy at his face, temporarily blinding him so we can escape.

* * *

We got to the dining hall the next day and just for fun, I froze the bite of pancake he was about to bite! His mouth turned blue from the energy I put into the pancake. His eyes searched the room until his eyes fell on me. He opens his mouth to yell at me when Percy and Jason start to laugh.

Nico's POV:

I take a bite of my pancake for breakfast and something blue explodes in my mouth. Honestly that girl is going to get whats coming to her. If she thinks she can escape my wrath, she's-

"That is hilarious" I hear Percy say from behind me.

I turn around to see him and Jason about to fall to the floor while the girls manage to hold back a laugh. I guess they couldn't take it any longer and they burst out laughing. I will get my revenge on that girl, if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

Kat's POV:

When it's finally time to pick the pairs I go into the dining hall and hear some of the pairs I already knew about, Piper and Jason, Percy and Annabeth, and a bunch of other people I could care less to name.

After each pair is called they leave, until…

Author's Note:

Yep that's it! For now, I do plan on posting later today or tomorrow.

Who will be Kat's partner and starting the sing off next chap! See you all soon!


	5. My partner is who?

Author's Note:

I have nothing to really say (apologise for) this time so I'll do this instead.

*sigh* I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any characters related to the books, or any other movie/book. The plotline is my own, as well as Kat.

Kat's POV:

"Oh no, not her," I hear a recognisable voice say.

I turn around and there's Nico, my partner for the singing competition.

"Whoa what about all the pranks we pulled, you decided to pair him with ME!" I say getting a bit frustrated.

"Best. Prank. Ever." Travis says simply.

A bright blue aura forms around me. I see the Stolls getting scared, so I darken the color a bit, showing anger. I focus my energy into getting it to get a few inches off their faces. Then..

"Gotcha!" I say."Ha, you guys really thought that was real?! I just used blue energy! You are so gullible!"

Nico walks out with a scowl on his face. I chase after him and run a little bit ahead of him.

"What's your deal Mister Ghost King," I say using snow to propel me into the air. "Don't you know how to have fun?"

"That's NOT fun! You could have killed them!"

"C'mon it was obviously fake-"

"No, not everything is a joke, not everything should be a joke!"

"Yeah, well not everything should be so serious!"

"You know what, I'm just done," Nico says.

"What are you talking about, we have to practice for the sing off!"

Nico storms off into the forest and I go to my cabin. I just lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

Author's Note:

Okay so I lied last chapter, I thought that since I have been planning the sing off since before I started writing this fanfiction! So I decided just a few seconds ago that it deserved it's own chapter.


	6. The Sing-Off

Author's Note:

I noticed that my chapters were getting too short so I went back and added a little bit more to chapter four. I will try to make these chapters longer from here forward every chapter should be at least 1000 words. Now without further ado, the chapter you, and I, have been waiting for

Kat's POV:

After thinking for a while I decided to go to try to find Nico.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth, have you guys seen Nico lately? We're partners for the sing off, but we got into a bit of a fight earlier and I want to make things right."

"Last time I saw him he was storming into the forest."

So I walked out to the forest and basically wandered until I found him, but I wasn't expecting what I found…

**Bold- Nico ** _Italics- Kat _ _**Bold &amp; Italics- Both**_ Regular- Thought and descriptions

I do not own any songs mentioned.

**When the days are cold**

**And the cards all fold**

**And the saints we see**

**Are all made of gold**

I hear Nico begin to sing, his voice dark, but sweet. The music playing from an IPod Shuffle is a song that I know well, almost too well.

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

Nico whips his head around at the sound of my voice, but continues on with the song anyways.

**I wanna hide the truth**

_I wanna shelter you_

**But with the beast inside**

_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

**No matter what we breed**

**We still are made of greed**

**This is my kingdom come**

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

**It's where my demons hide**

_**It's where my demons hide**_

*Fast forward to day of show*

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

We continue to sing through the song, both of us putting more effort into it than we ever did when we practiced. Thanks to Nico's powers we were able to add the "demons" effect. He cast shadows all around us to bring out the darkness in the song.

**At the curtain's call**

**It's the last of all**

**When the lights fade out**

**All the sinners crawl**

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

**Don't wanna let you down**

**But I am **ll bound**

**Though this is all for you**

**Don't wanna hide the truth**

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

**They say it's what you make**

_I say it's up to fate_

**It's woven in my soul**

_I need to let you go_

**Your eyes, they shine so bright**

**I wanna save that light**

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

Forgetting all of the choreography we had planned for the song, we just get caught up in the song, almost like we're talking to each other rather than singing a song.

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_Don't get too close_

**It's dark inside**

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

We finish the song facing each other, panting and about to collapse. I see him look at me, then into my eyes, and then he gasps. I'm about to ask him what's wrong, but we have to get off the stage so the next group can get set up for their song.

We get off the stage and almost immediately a swarm of people forms around us. Surrounded by our friends, and even people we don't know we start getting so many compliments from everyone.

"Wow that was amazing guys I can't believe you were able to pull that all together in one week!"

"The way you used those shadows in the song was soooo cool!"

"You both have such amazing voices. You should go on, like American Idol or something!"

"Your so amazing! Sign my face!"

Yes someone really did say that to us. Creepy, I know right. Some people are just, what's the word for it, insane!

Nico seems unfazed by all of the compliments and just begins to walk away from everyone. I start to push past the crowd, but then he stops. Then he moves away from to go sit down to watch the next part of the sing-off.

Piper and Jason sing "Light It Up", but everyone starts crying. (A/N ;( *tears streaming down face*) Then Percy and Annabeth sing "Riptide", and so on.

Eventually the sing-off finally ends, Nico and I in first, Piper and Jason in second, and Percy and Annabeth.

"Why didn't we win?" Percy whines.

"Because you kept goofing off Kelp Head!"

I would continue on with their argument, but let's just say Annabeth won. Right after listening to that for about ten seconds, I decide to leave. Just as I'm about to go I see Nico on his way out. He seems dazed, almost like he's in a trance. I sprint after him and grab his arm. He turns to me and I see something in his eyes, something I had never hoped to see in anyones eyes again… fear.

Author's Note:

Oh no what happened in her past? Only I know, until next chapter.

The song is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.

Hope you enjoyed, had to be rewritten several times until I found the perfect way to write it out. Pretty pretty please review and maybe a new chapter will appear quicker!


	7. The Past is Revealed

Author's Note:

So I would just like to say I'm getting a bit bummed out. The last time someone reviewed was December 16th. So I would like to say I'm excited to post chapters for this story, but I'm not. Views constantly go up, but no one ever reviews. If you're another than you should know that author's on this site like reviews. Every story I read that Iike I review on, but no one else takes the 10 seconds to do it. If you don't know, you type what you think in the box on a computer and on Smart devices you hit a button at the bottom of the story and type your thoughts. It's not that hard. So I'm just saying take the 10 seconds and review when you Kat's read a chapter.

Please enjoy the chapter and review at the end!

Nico's POV: (bet you weren't expecting that)

**When you feel my heat**

**Look into my eyes**

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_Don't get too close_

**It's dark inside**

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

'Do as the song says. Look into her eyes. Eyes lead to the soul, she hasn't told you the full story,' says the stupid voice in my head. It's been saying the same thing all through the song.

It's been driving me into insanity. Finally I decide to just do as the voice says. I look into her eyes and the world around me freeze.

I see a girl I assume is Kat when she's about six years old. I can't hear what anyone is saying, but I see a man trying to talk to her. She lashes out and a brilliant blue light flashes while it looks like she's screaming. When the light fades the entire room is frozen. including the man a girl and another woman.

'That man must have been her father,' I think. I don't know who the other people are, but I can't worry about that because the world unfreezes and I gasp. Kat looks at me funny, but we have to get off the stage. As soon as we get off the stage a group of people forms around us."Wow that was amazing guys I can't believe you were able to pull that all together in one week!"

"The way you used those shadows in the song was soooo cool!"

"You both have such amazing voices. You should go on, like American Idol or something!"

"Your so amazing! Sign my face!" Some people are just crazy.

I move to the other side of the room to sit down and Kat tries to follow me, but is pushed back so she flops down in a chair and we watch the show. Piper and Jason sing "Light it up" and everyone cries for the loss of the couple's best friend.

All the other groups finnish and I get up to leave. Kat's been more powerful than she ever let on. If she ever was on the other side we would have all died by now. I feel someone tug on my arm and there she is. My eyes flash with fear and her expression becomes scared. This time it's her pulling away from me and she takes off running towards the forest.

I start to follow her but I slip on ice. There is an icy path to where she is at, so I follow the path. As I walk forward the ice melts behind me. The other camp members are about to leave the dining hall so I sprint along the path leaving no trace of where she went. I walk along the path and the trees ahead of me have intricate patterns all the way up their trunks. There are frozen leaves thawing as I continue along the path.

When I reach the end of the path I see her curled up in a ball. I stop because she's laying in the middle of a swirled snowflake. It sparkles and seems to almost move around her defensively. I start heading toward her again, but I step on a twig and she turns around quickly, the snowflake reacting to her movements, spikes out and becomes less delicate and more jagged. Her face is tear stained and icy.

"You know what happened don't you," she says softly. "You know how much of a monster I am."

I stay silent and I begin to walk towards her again, but she stands up and backs away in a defensive position. The snowflake reforms in front of her and starts jabbing at me. Occasionally it catches my skin, leaving blue marks. She cries at the sight of my blood and the snowflake begins to dissipate. She's hurt more than I thought she was from her past. She's been through worse than anyone here could have imagined.

"You shouldn't be near me. I'm a monster," she says as I take another step. "Please Nico don't," she says begging me, but I keep walking forward. "I don't want to hurt you, please just leave!" her voice started rising and getting more high pitched. "S-say something, please. Don't keep doing this," she cries.

It's hurting me not to say anything, but I can't give up now.

"Nico, please, say something! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but-"

She collapses and I sprint forward to catch her. She's bawling at this point and struggling to get out of my arms. I pull her closer to me and she eventually goes limp in my arms.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as she continues crying.

She eventually calms down and she stands up. I start to get up to, but she stops me. She forms a ball of energy and releases it above her. A dome forms around us and it lights up with the scene fro before.

Author's Note:

Okay, sorry if I seemed mean earlier, but I'm just really stressed. I will be posting more often because Tuesday is my last day of school. I will hopefully post tomorrow, until then please review and have a wonderful day!


	8. The Past is Revealed part 2

**Author's Note:**

** I am officially on summer vacation, as of a week ago! Last Tuesday was my last day of school so I will be trying to post more often. I would like to thank...**

**HeroesofOlympusJustin,**

**Josh.K24,**

**kittehx1,**

**Shini Kurogane,**

**for favoriting, and following this story. Special thanks to Josh.K24 for not only following and favoriting this story and me, but for reviewing.**

**Cookies to all (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Thank you again to all of you.**

Kat's POV:

I form a dome around Nico and I so no one can see what we see. The dome lights up with the scene of the day that changed my life. Nico looks around surprised to see this scene again.

"You don't have to do this Kat," he says softly.

"It's okay Nico," I say softly. "It's something I should have done a long time ago."

Past Kat's POV:

"Katrina, where are you?" daddy calls. "C'mon out I have something to tell you."

His voice doesn't sound happy. It's a snow day, why wouldn't he be happy. He's always happy on snow days. I jump down from my hiding place in the ceiling. I see Phoebe and I reach out to her, but she pulls away with tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Honey," my daddy says. "Phoebe's mom and I have decided it's not safe for you two to be together. We don't think it's safe for you guys to be around each other because neither of you have your powers all figured out. Until then she's putting Phoebe up for adoption."

"You're just joking right?" I ask. "Right?!"

When Phoebe puts her head down and I understand that they're not lying to me.

"Wait," I say as realization hits me. "This isn't to protect me, it's because you're scared of me," I say backing away.

The older girl shakes her head and says, "It's not for me, it's for you. My temper still gets the best of me, and if you are near me when that happens, " she turns her head away from me. "Y-you could get hurt, or worse."

I continue backing away, a thousand thoughts swirling in my head like a snowstorm. Her mom is separating her from not only from me, but she's separating her from Leo.

"What are you going to do about Leo," I ask.

"He'll remember her when the time is right. He doesn't even know he's a demigod yet, so no harm done."

"No harm done! NO HARM DONE!" I start to yell, glowing a brilliant blue and my dad runs over.

"Honey, please stop," he says pleading with me.

"NO!" I say pulling away from him. "You are the most selfish person I have ever met," I say advancing towards Phoebe's mother. "You are a coward," I say as harshly as I can. "Separating not only friends, but siblings. You. Make. Me. Sick." I say with emphasis on each word, jabbing my finger into her chest.

All she does is turn from me and walks out the door. I turn to see a look on Phoebe's face that I can imagine that I'll remember for the rest of my life.

She begins to leave and my dad pulls me into an embrace. As Phoebe is about to open the door to leave I lose it.

Screaming louder than I ever have before, in fear, in pain. The room freezes over, including the people in it. The delicate patterns I once loved now scare me and I fall to my knees and cry.

Author's Note:

So longer than my first try and hopefully better, hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Okay so I apologize for this, but I'm afraid this story has to go on hiatus. I have a lot going so I just don't have time to worry about when to post chapters. I will probably have a chapter posted again in about a month when everything starts calming down, but until then I will be failing at overcoming writer's block. So please bare with me, and curse writer's block.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

** So I know that it's been a while, but I had to go back through last chapter so this one would make sense, and then the problems, that I don't know how many people it affected, with the login happened to me so this chapter will be posted when I have time to make sure that login is working. Also as I (sort of) said in my hiatus chap I moved and didn't have wifi for two weeks so this chapter wasn't written and I am back to school so forgive me for the lack of chapters this summer. **

** This chapter is the longest one I have ever written, but I am hoping that this will become my usual length soon.**

Kat's POV:

I choke back a sob as I see past me fall to the ground in tears. I remember how I felt after freezing everything in my old house. I remember realizing that I was alone in the world. All the old feelings that I pushed down inside, so I wouldn't let myself get hurt again, surface back up, and a new wave of pain hits me. Almost like everything we just watched, that I just finally accepted, happened just now instead of years before.

Nico notices and comes up to me and puts his arm around my back. He pulls me away as the dome collapses around us. We sit down on a log and he just stares up into the sky for a few minutes. I follow his gaze up to a constellation of a girl, a hunter, I assume, who appears to be running with her bow at the ready.

"Who's that?" I ask. "Oh gods,sorry. You don't have to tell me," I say quickly when his face turns to a look of pain.

"No, it's okay," He says quickly. "That's Zoe Nightshade, a hunter of Artemis. The constellation of her was made because she was very close to Artemis, but died on a rescue mission at the hand of her father. I always look up at it when I miss my sister. She really reminds me of my sister, who died on that same quest. I can't help but feel like it's my fault though. She died getting something for me from Hephaestus's junkyard."

"Oh," I say blankly, not knowing what to say to something like that. "I'm so sorry Nico."

"Why should you be sorry, it's not your fault she died-" I cut him off from his rant.

"That's not what I'm sorry about," I say and he look up at me with his wide, chocolate brown eyes. "She left you to become a hunter, didn't she?" I ask knowingly.

Nico bows his head and I scoot closer to him while he isn't looking.

"I know how it feels," I say softly, he looks up at me again and I give him a small smile "To feel completely alone in the world, to feel like no one is there for you." I say quietly.

Nico leans in closer to me and says, "You're never going to be alone again, not if I can help it."

We lean in even closer and all I'm thinking about is him, his dark hair that falls messily over his warm chocolate brown eyes, like melted chocolate chips, the small bit of freckles on the bridge of his nose. The rest of the world seems to disappear around us and the only thing I see is him. We finally get close enough to kiss, but I open my eyes as I realize what I'm about to do, and I pull away. Nico opens his eyes and I turn my head away from him.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do this," I say getting up and pushing past him.

I hear him calling after me, but I ignore it and do what I do best, run. As I run I hear him take off after me, but continue running anyways. The stray tear that ran down my face turned to tears a soon as I got into my cabin. I opened my door a crack to make sure that this time I didn't leave a trail of ice behind me.

Locking my door and putting up a wall of ice over it. I flop down onto my bed and pull out a picture of my dad, Phoebe, and I all sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Without realizing it, I begin to hum.

Nico's POV:

"I'm sorry, I-I can't do this," Kat says pushing past me as she takes off again. I swear if she went to school she'd be the star of their track team.

I call after her, but after a few times I realize that she's not going to come back and I plop down on the ground. If she went to school she would have been the star of their track team. Panting and sitting in the packed dirt of a pathway I just stare towards where she went. I guess that Cupid was right, I really never will find love.

**(A/N sorry for the interruption, but I just have to say, poor Nico, but don't worry things will work out for him soon!)**

I begin to walk back to camp and as I leave the woods I hear someone run up behind me. I whirl around and come face to face with Percy.

"Nico," he says panting.

"Percy, gods, you scared me," I say.

Percy raises his eyebrow, "Me, scare you?" he says.

I groan and roll my eyes at him and start to walk away, but he comes up behind me.

"Sorry almost forgot, Chiron wants to see you and Kat," he says. "Like now," he says pushing me forward.

I sidestep and he falls forward and spits out a mouthful of dirt.

"Not fair," he says pouting.

"All's fair after the war," I say walking away,(more than likely) leaving him confused.

After I see that Percy is too far away to see where I am at, I sprint forward to Kat's cabin. I'm about to knock on her door and tell her about Chiron, but I hear something inside. I stop and listen to what sounds like her singing. I shadow travel in and hide in the shadows of the corner in the cabin.

I don't recognise the song and it's over just a second after I get in. I move closer and see she's holding a picture frame with the girl from her past, Phoebe, and her dad all eating ice cream on a bench in some park. I take one more step, but the floorboard creaks and she whips around with a dagger of ice in her hand. In less than half a second I'm against the wall with an icicle dagger at my throat, her icy tear streaked face so close to mine I can smell her minty breath.

"Peppermint," I say. Of course that's what I say, I sneak into her room and I tell her her breath smells like peppermint. Real smooth Nico, real smooth. She just glares and lets me go.

"How'd you get in," she snaps, still glaring at me.

"Shadow travel," I say matter of factly. She groans and walks away, about to leave the cabin. "Wait," I say before she can run off again.. "Chiron wants to see us,"

She sighs and steps back, gesturing for me to leave. I walk out and I hear the door slam behind me. In less than two minutes she leaves the cabin looking like she did right after the show. And we walk towards the dining hall. The first thing I notice is a piece of paper on one of the tables, the second that Rachel is standing there, finally that they are both staring at the piece of paper.

"Chiron," Kat says.

He flinches and turns toward us, the paper in his hand.

"Pack your bags," he says quietly. "There's a new prophecy, and it's about you two."

**Author's Note:**

** And cue the dramatic "dun dun dunnnnnn". Well I'd just like to say I am happy I managed to do this. Nearly 1500 words, so party time! As usual please review, favorite, and follow. I will hopefully have a new chapter up by Friday, because my new goal is at least one chapter a week whether it's for this story or my other one. See you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

** Ok so I first off want to thank Izzabella Dragomir for reviewing and following. So to kind of clear this up, so last chapter I was just trying to get Nico's personality right. He treats everyone more or less, like that and we were inside his head. So basically it wasn't me treating him like an idiot, it was Nico. Also he'll get his revenge. **

** Anyways, out of the way of a small spoiler and into the story!**

Kat's POV:

"What!" I say, almost shrieking. "A-a prophecy? How?!"

"Calm down Kat," says the girl with wild red hair.

"Who even are you?!" I ask defensively.

"My name is Rachel Dare, and I'm the oracle," she says, sounding a bit annoyed. "The oracle of Delphi has been restored, we don't know how or why. All we know is this prophecy was made about you two," she says grabbing for the paper.

"Two heroes alike,

travel by night.

When ice meets darkness

their forces combine,

to save one of fire,

and other lost in time.

The parent of one

is where they are kept.

one may remain,

if unable to let go

of all feelings and past

refused to accept."

When she finishes Nico and I just stand there, like we are the ones frozen in place. I look from Rachel, to Chiron, and finally to Nico in amazement.

Nico says something that sounds like a name under his breath, and apparently I'm the only one who didn't hear what he said.

"We're going to rescue him, aren't we?" Nico asks. Chiron just nods.

"Well," I say. "You know who we're rescuing, I know where to go," they all look at me. "Well isn't it obvious," I say turning to Nico. "You get to meet my mother," he just looks at me funny and I groan and walk off.

Behind me I hear the girl, Rachel, "Is she always like this?"

I go to my cabin and begin to pack my stuff, all of it. I make the extra furniture disappear as I make sure I got everything. Slinging my bag over my shoulder so it comes across my body and is right at my hip. As I finish up with taking the room down I hear something thump against the wall behind me. I turn around to see Nico standing there with his arms crossed scowling at me.

"Packing for a big trip," he asks, venom practically dripping from his voice.

I cringe and start towards the door. I repeat the mantra that has kept me going in my head. I can tell Nico is about to say something, but I hear a crash and we both dart out of the cabin, to see Percy standing there with a smug look on his face. Nico's face goes pale, if that's even possible for him, and runs to his cabin and comes out with such a murderous look in his eyes that it looks like he could kill you with one word. I go to his cabin and I almost die from laughter as I see a bright pink cabin inside. Unicorns, rainbows, hearts, smiley faces, mostly stuff you'd put in the category that is the exact opposite of Nico, decorate the walls and floor. It's splattered like someone threw a- a paint bomb. I mentally remind myself to comment the Stolls on their expert work, if I ever see them again.

I turn my attention back to Nico and Percy, his grin wavering as he begins to realize the affect of what he just did.

"Why are you still standing there," Nico says with a voice so low it's in Hades. Percy cringes and starts to back away slowly. "Run," Nico says and Percy bolts for the lake with Nico in close to pursuit.

I take this as a chance to leave and I start heading for Half Blood Hill. When I reach the pine tree, the symbol of protection that I once tried so hard to get to, I look back at the camp. I look at the forest, the big house, the masses of cabins, and open fields where we did sword fighting and archery. I smile slightly and continue on at the thought of the pranks I pulled with the Stolls. I turn and continue my descent down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill Nico appears out of the shadows and pushes me. With my guard down he takes me by surprise and I fall to the ground.

"Don't think you're getting out of this just because I had to deal with Percy first," he says glowering down at me, his eyes red at the pupils.

"And how are you going to stop me," I say smirking up at him.

I get up and start brushing the dirt off of me. I brace myself for impact, but what I didn't expect was to appear back at camp when he touched me. I mentally punch myself in the arm about not seeing that coming. While I'm not paying attention Nico grabs a bag from someone and grabs my arm. The world swirls into the darkness and this time I fall to the ground and start coughing.

I see Nico slightly in front of me on the ground. I look around and see that we are just a few inches from the road. Nico unknowingly swings his arm out and I see a car about to hit it.

"NICO!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I leap to pull him out of the street.

He groans as I pull him closer to the snowy forest. When we are behind the trees, away from prying mortal eyes, I notice that his hair looks shorter. Then I see a little outline of it, his hair was beginning to turn see through! I roll him over onto his back and I see that his fingertips are the same way, I tried to touch the misty substance and recoiled when my hand went straight through what should have been his hand.

"Kat?" Nico moans. "Backpack," he says.

I grab the bag and start looking for something that would help him. I grab ambrosia and underneath it is a piece of paper. I pick it up and I see Will's scrawled handwriting.

_'Kat,' _it says. _'If you are reading this it's likely that Nico is more than likely fading.'_

Fading, so that's what it's called.

_'If he is than it's up to you to keep him from using shadow powers. If he uses them too much he could permanently fade into the shadows. I put a bottle in this bag full of something to help with this. He'll try to refuse it at first, but it'll help. Pour some into his mouth and force him to swallow. Good luck!' _

I keep digging through the bag until I find the bottle he was talking about. It's filled with a murky brown liquid that made me want to puke, and I'm not the one who has to drink it. I crawl back over to Nico and tap on his shoulder. He turns his head slightly towards me and then looks at the bottle. His eyes grow wide and he shakes his head.

I smirk and shake it in front of him teasingly. He tries to pull back but he just collapses.

"This is payback for shadow traveling me, twice," I say, still smirking.

I dump it into his mouth. He gags and almost throws up, but he manages to swallow it. He visibly seems to look better. I lay back in the the small patch of snowy grass and feel right at home. Nico however starts shivering.

"Styx," I curse and I clear a patch of the snow away.

If anyone saw us right now- you know what, I'm not going to finish that.

I go back to the road to get an idea of where we are, and I see what I'm looking for.

"Good news Neeks," he glares at his least favorite nickname, thank you Percy. "You won't have to shadow travel anymore, bad news, we have to walk three miles in the morning," at this comment he groans and I toss a snowball at him. "Lighten up Death Breath," I say. "We leave at dawn."

I lay back and stare at the stars overhead. When Nico falls asleep I cast a ball of blue energy, one that will protect him from the cold. To everyone else we'll look like we are wearing winter coats, but to each other we'll just be wearing our other clothes. When I finish that I lay back down and create a pillow of snow for myself. As the world fades to darkness the last thing I see are the stars.

Author's Note:

So I know I said I'd try to have a chapter up by Friday, well as you can see it's two days late, but with good reason (stupid science project). I hope you enjoyed and that you are going to hit that review button for me. Oh and by the way I made a wattpad to get this story out there a bit more. If you want to check it out my name is ArcticFox_319. There's not much on it yet, but I have big plans. See you all next time. Also hit the 1,500 mark! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

** I'd like to thank ****WiseGirl280 for favoriting the story. I'd also like to thank Guest and Elas29 for reviewing!**

**Also, has anyone else ever gotten a dirty look when you say something like 'styx'? Anyways, tell me your godly parent. Please pick something based off of your personality, not who you like best. **

**By the way, I kind of confused myself with this, so the singing competition was at night, but the vision took them really late through the night, about 4 A.M., and then they talked for a little bit, bringing them into the early morning. When Percy came and got Nico it was about 8 o'clock. So they have five days until christmas.**

**Enjoy the chapter and review for me my pretties.**

Nico's POV:

When I fall asleep I hope for normal mortal dreams, as usual that's not what I get.

I'm transported to what looks like the infirmary back at camp. The dream focuses in a bit and I see Kat with her clothes tattered laying half on the bed, half on the floor with blood pooling on the bed and tears in her eyes. Leo running out of the room with a girl with long, caramel colored hair in a braid down her back following closely him. The vision distorts and swirls as I wake up.

I make up my mind as I continue to wake up, that will not happen to Kat, not if I can help it.

"Finally Death Breath," she says smirking.

I growl and tell myself to get back at whoever told her my nicknames, probably Percy, but in a way I kind of liked i- Stop it Nico, get your head out of the clouds and focus on the quest.

I get up and brush some snow off me. While I do this Kat is touching up the snow, so that it looks like we weren't here. I stand up and see Kat's clothes flicker from her usual to a blue winter jacket. I see the same thing happen to me when I look down at my arm.

"A quick little bit of magic," I hear Kat say. I look over to where I hear her voice from and I see that she's leaning up against a tree. "The coats are I mean. It'll keep you really warm and we'll blend in fine," she says. "We should get going now," I just nod and she rolls her eyes and signals for me to follow.

We walk just off of the side of the road, hidden behind the trees, and we mostly keep quiet. I think that the awkwardness I'm feeling is mutual.

"Soo…" Kat drags on at a weak attempt at conversation, although I can't say I'm doing any better than her. "Why'd Percy pull that prank on you before we left?" She questions.

"I apparently called him an idiot when he came and told me that Chiron wanted me," I say shrugging. "I'm gonna finish handling that situation when we get back," she smirks at that.

"If we make it back," she says darkly. I look at her, eyebrows raised. "My mom, Khione, has been known to freeze people for entertainment. My guess is that we have to find some way to unfreeze them," she says turning around and grabbing my arm. "I-if we get caught, let me do the talking," she says. I swear it sounded like she was about to say something else, but I decide to just let it drop.

I nod and after that there really isn't any more talking. The rest of the hike is just more snow covered trees and I look over my shoulder one time, as we climb up a hill, and see a small town in the distance. It's all lit up and both of us stop, just for a second to admire the view. We get close to the palace in less than an hour. No matter how much Kat may deny it she seem to know this place like the back of her hand.

"To many visits here I guess," she says blushing at the compliment.

I stand at the top of the hill and look out at the sun, hoping that it won't be the last time that I see it.

"Listen you need to shadow travel us in," she says, interrupting the moment. "We need to get in unnoticed, I don't really want to have to deal with her. If we need help we find Boreas, not my mom," to this I nod and she blushes slightly, her cheeks turning a bright red, before a determined look appears on her face. "Show no fear," she says, whispering.

With that I shadow travel us in. We get in and I fall to my knees and Kat gets down on her knees and helps me up, giving me the bottle that I got from Will. I take a sip and gag slightly at the awful taste, like coffee and nightmares had a baby. I get up and see that my fingertips are still see through though. Kat looks slightly disturbed, but it fades as we look for the statues. I don't find anything and I guess that from Kat's frustrated frown that she didn't find anything either. Her lips purse together in a thin line, in a way it's kind of cute- wait what!

"Of course," she mutters turning to me. "They're going to be in the throne room," she says. "Keep your sword handy, just not out," she whispers, like someone may overhear. "Isn't that right mom!" She yells making the room shake.

I look and see a woman who appears to be about 19 or 20 with sleek black hair and cold, blue eyes. Next to me Kat groans and a ball of blue appears in her hand as she steps defensively in front of me.

"We've come to retrieve what doesn't belong here, mother," she says the last part with so much hate you can practically see it dripping from the words.

"Oh really," Khione purrs. "Who says it isn't mine," she sounded so convincing, then I realize that it's charmspeak. I shake my head to snap out of it and she frowns when she sees me. "Who's this?" she asks.

"Leave him out of this," Kat growls and Khione smirks.

"Looks like I found your weak spot," I realize what she means and jump out of the way just as she shoots ice at the spot I was at.

Kat gives an enraged cry and lunges towards her mother, hair flying. Her hair clip changes to a silver sword as she flips it through the air.

"Get to safety!" Kat yells through the clash of her sword and ice.

I shake my head and Kat lets out a frustrated sigh, losing focus for a second. Time seems to slow as a sword of ice jabs towards her stomach, I shoot a shadow at the sword and spirals out of Khione's hand and clatters against the wall. Before she can do anything the room is engulfed in a blue light and I see an enraged Khione statue in front of Kat. She sprints to me grabbing my arm and dragging me towards a giant room.

"C'mon," she says wiping a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. For some reason seeing her blood made me want to go and smash that statue to bits. "We've only got fifteen minutes until she unfreezes," we rush towards the throne room and I see Boreas

sittin on the throne.

He just nods towards Kat and smirks, an amused look on his face when he sees me. He doesn't interfere though.

Kat walks through the statues and I see the right ones. Leo standing defensively in front of the girl from my dream.

"Kat," I say and she jerks her head over to see the statues, her eyes just grow wide and she runs over to me and the statues.

She doesn't acknowledge me after that though, her complete, undivided attention on the statues. Staring at them her hands blue and a puzzled look on her face. Before I know it there's a flash and the other room and I know Khione is almost finished thawing. The lines of the prophecy flash through my head.

"If unable to let go of all feelings and past refused to accept," I mumble.

A small blizzard forms around the area and I look to Boreas for help, but he's gone. I know that Khione is just trying to make it more difficult for Kat to unfreeze them.

"Huh," Kat says her eyes darting around frantically.

"If unable to let go of all feelings and past refused to accept!" I say excited. "Kat, all you have to do is let go," I say.

"Yes Katrina," Kat freezes at her name. "All you have to do, is let go," She teases.

Kat stops and the blizzard turns to an ice storm, I don't know if it's Kat or Khione doing this, and it seems almost impossible to tell anymore. Their eyes are locked and Khione raises her hand and Kat's feet are frozen to the ground. Within a nano-second my Stygian Iron sword clashes with her icy one. The ice storm grows harsher, pieces cutting at my cheeks and arms, but I'm not going to give up. I take a step forward, and she takes one backwards.

We spin around and I'm facing Kat. Her face is icy snowflakes of frost are forming on the statues.

"Come on Kat!" I yell over the storm. "I believe in you!"

The storm thickens around her and she is getting hidden behind it. Kicking Khione back and slashing the ice with my sword earns me a piece of ice in my thigh. I pull it out as Kat begins to yell.

"I'm nervous okay!" she screams. "It's the first time since I was six since I've ever even been this close to someone, and I'm afraid to ruin it! I'm afraid th-that if I do you'll just leave me, like everyone else did!" At this point even Khione stops as the storm engulfs the rest of the room. "I'm scared to hurt you, like I did before. I'm scared because I love you!" She yells and a white light flashes.

Khione is gone and the statues thaw. Kat wobbles and falls back. I leap forward to grab her. Her eyes flutter and she stands up.

"-you're gonna hafta go through me first…" Leo says, his words slowly fading.

"L-leo?" Kat questions softly, as if she may break him.

She walks around him and jumps back a bit when his hand lights up with fire. She cups his face and darts away, hiding behind me.

"What's going on here?" Leo asks a bit confused. "Hey! Death Breath," he says, his face lighting up, not literally this time. "So what's the deal with her," he asks putting his arm around my shoulder.

I break away and go over to Kat, who ran away when Leo started to talk to me.

"That's Leo," she says quietly. "He wouldn't remember me though, his mom wiped his memories," she says.

I realize what she means. Leo is, was, Phoebe's brother.

"Whoah, did you just say my MOTHER wiped my memories!" He says getting all fired up, yes literally this time. "My mother was the best human being ever to walk on Potty Sludge's dirt face!"

"Your mother was a witch! She separated you and Phoebe from me!" Kat says rising up.

In all of this the girl with the caramel hair walks up to me.

"How long does this usually last?" she asks.

"It won't be long before he sees that she's right," I say.

"I'm Calypso by the way."

"Nico," I say.

It takes me another minute before I realize that Khione disappeared.

"Uh guys?," I say. "GUYS!" I yell and they both turn towards me. "We need to get out of he-" Before I can finish Kat propels herself in the air and I realize her mother was about to kill me.

They begin their fight again, and this time, I don't think Kat will win.

**Author's Note:**

**DO NOT SKIP**

**2000 words! Who wants to come over?! Party in my imagination! Anyways I'll continue my sadness later… **

**So I realized I could be this satisfied with all of my chapters. So I'm going to edit all of them until they are awesome. The next chapter will be up when all of this is finished though, I may post one in between though to keep you guys happy. Review and see ya next time!**

**Find me on wattpad: ArcticFox_319**


End file.
